Happiness
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: -BRIZINGR- The last dragon egg hatches for Ilian, a 14 yr old girl adn Eragon fnd that maybe Arya isn't his only choice, but waht does arya think of this love and to add a twist what will Murtagh think when Eragon falls for his betrothed?
1. Eloisa

(Words in brackets in italics is the translation of a word I used)

_(Words in brackets in italics is the translation of a word I used)_

--

Eragon frowned slightly as he stepped into Nasuada's pavilion spotting a circle of chairs. Nasuada sat right in the back of the tent Jormundur on her left and Elva on her right then Arya. There was a seat for him and then a large space for Saphira's head then Roran.

"Hello Eragon." Nasuada said. Eragon bowed and Nasuada nodded in return. "You may take a seat." She motioned to the empty chair.

He sat down as Saphira brought her head through the hole causing Roran to jump. She smirked and snorted filling the pavilion with smoke that erupted from her nostril.

"Arya has gathered us here this fine morn to share with us some news from the Elvin side." Nasuada announced and everyone looked at Arya.

"Queen Islanzadi contacted me this morning." Arya started after a moment. "She gave me great and bad news."

"And what is this news?" Nasuada asks.

Arya hesitated before continuing. "Upon her arrival in Bullridge they found a young girl hiding in a cellar. She was fourteen and her name was Ilian _(happiness)_, she was scared out of her wits and when they approached her she held up her hands pleading, that's when they saw the Gedwëy ignasia, she was a dragon rider, and even more surprising she was neither human nor elf, she was exactly like you." Arya looked at Eragon.

"Did Queen Islanzadi find Ilian's dragon?" Nasuada asked.

"She searched the girls mind and found out everything. I shall tell you it in a moment, but she also found the location of the dragon. It was about the size of a full grown cat and she his it in a potato sack!" She exclaimed.

"It couldn't have been any older than a week or two if I remember correctly." Eragon said looking at Saphira.

"Precisely." Arya said.

"So tell us what this girl's story was." Nasuada said calmly.

"Her mother was a woman named Eloisa, she was the slave daughter of a very rich Forsworn Rider named Demonic, who lived in Uru'baen. One day at the age of thirteen Eloisa found that Demonic had chosen her as a bride so she ran away from home.

When Eloisa ran away she got hurt and in moral peril when a man named Tariff saved her. He took her to his camp for he was on his way home from a mission. She was unconscious by then and he was watching over her fearing that if she woke she would leave him.

He took her to his home in a small city in Du Welden Varden called Kirtan. He kept her in his house for two weeks when she finally woke. She was very surprised to find that she was living in the house of a Dragon Rider and his orange dragon Deloi. _(Earth)_ And even more he was an elf, and he had fallen in love with her, a slave girl.

They lived together in total bliss for almost five years when one of Demonic's slaves found her and Tariff in Dras Leona. Demonic went after her and stole her away taking her back to Uru'baen.

Demonic was killed by Tariff two weeks later, but not before Tariff's Deloi was. In his grief Tariff left Alagaesia swearing never to return. Eloisa never got the chance to tell him that she was pregnant.

She died when her twins were born. A boy and a girl; Ilian and Mor'ranr _(Peace) _by this time Galbatorix had taken Eloisa for his own 'slave', and when she bore children he was sure they were his own, but of course she knew they were Tariff's. And he was surprised to find them the normal size when they were born two months early, even though they were right on time. The conclusion for Eloisa's death was that the children were premature-birth and she couldn't handle it.

Ilian and Mor'ranr grew up under Galbatorix's servant's guidance. They have seen him maybe once ore twice in there entire lives and only briefly, he has never stopped to talk to them, and he obviously doesn't know what they look like. The servant and his wife and children try to hide their ears by growing their hair long.The servant was Eloisa's brother Karaka, he knew of the children's real father and knew that if Galbatorix were to find out they would be killed.

Four days ago on their fourteenth birthday Karaka told them of their father and of the final dragon's egg. Ilian told her uncle that she would find the dragon's egg and escape and run to the Varden. So she for the next three weeks she planned on how to steal the egg and when she finally found it, it hatched. She took to the baby dragon and fled Uru'baen. She ended up in Bullridge and his in the attack of a house at the sight of Thorn and Murtagh. She fears them more than Galbatorix because she was supposed to become his bride in only a few short days and she fears that the same thing will happen to her that happened to her mother." She ended looking at Eragon.

"What of her brother?" Roran blurted.

"He is still in Uru'baen probably grieving his sister for they and everyone else thinks she has died." Arya replied.

"So no one else knows of her?" Nasuada asks.

"No one."

"Then we must keep it a secret. Where is Queen Islanzadi sending her?"

"She has decided to send her with one other elf here. The elf will be a guard for you."

"Who will train her?" Elva asked and as always Eragon shivered at her voice.

"Eragon of course, with Gleadr helping him he shall have all the knowledge he needs."

"If I can get Gleadr to help." Eragon pointed out.

"You shall teach her what you know till that time." Eragon nodded.

_So why have you called Roran here?_Saphira asked looking at Roran. _No offense._

"No it's alright I would like to know myself."

"Well as Eragon's cousin and as a captain I thought you might like to know that he shall not be fighting for awhile." Roran nodded.

"Alright, I think I can deal with that."

"You said this was bad news as well." Eragon stated.

"Well, we're not too sure of Galbatorix's influence on her yet." Arya replied weariness clear in her voice.

"I see." Nasuada replied. "Well Eragon I think you and Saphira should rest, she will be arriving tomorrow and I want you to be in a fit mood. And be sure to thinks of yourself as you teach her, she is only two years younger and you have a lot in common." Arya said.

"I agree with her Eragon, go get some rest and be here an hour before sunrise tomorrow."

"Yes My Lady." He says bowing and leaving the pavilion.

They fly back to his tent in total silence and Eragon is surprised to see a tent already set up next to his own.

HE lies down on his cot and starts to consider what Arya had said, him and this girl really did have a lot in common.

_Your mother's bot__h worked for a Forsworn _

_Our mother's both left a forsworn_

_You were both raised by your uncles_

_We both hate Galbatorix_

_You both hate Murtagh_

_We both are very young and don't understand all this too well_

_She also has left family behind, remember Little one she will want to search for her brother just as you wanted to search for Roran. _

_I know, I hope that it won't distract her too much._

_Sleep Little One, you have much to do tomorrow_

_We have much to do_

_Yes I guess we both do, but I need to sleep to make sure this isn't a dream, that there is another free dragon_

_That we're not alone anymore_

_That it's a male!_

_That she's practically my age, we have so much in common, and she's pretty enough for Murtagh to claim her and that she's also immortal._

_Let's sleep and dream good dreams_

_I agree _

Eragon drifted into an easy sleep dreaming of the girl and her small dragon. Yes tomorrow was going to be a big day.

--

**A/N: What do you think? I wasn't too sure about the idea, but I think it'll work, though I have to warn you my computer at home is dead so I can only write at work or on campus, and I don't like being on campus when I don't need to be, I get enough of school during the week, so, Update's might be slow. But I'll try to get another one to you as soon as possible**


	2. King

Eragon stood outside Nasuada's pavilion facing the sunrise watching as a female elf gracefully walked up a white steed prancing lightly behind

Eragon stood outside Nasuada's pavilion facing the sunrise watching as a female elf gracefully walked up a white steed prancing lightly behind. The whole Varden watched as they approached Nasuada.

Nasuada bowed and the elf bowed in return. Then she turned to Eragon and he gave her the tradition greeting. "It is good to meet you Shadeslayer." She says. "I am Tirana." She announcing. "But I am not the reason you all gather here today." She steps out of the way revealing a stunning young woman.

She had dark black hair that was tied in the back and her emerald eyes shone brightly. She had a spread of freckles across her face and she blushed furiously. She wore a blue Elvin dress and held a small green bundle in her lap. It was the baby dragon almost the exact same shade of jade green as her eyes.

Tirana helped the girl off the horse. She set the dragon down on the ground and stepped towards Nasuada and Eragon. "I am Ilian Daughter of Tariff and this is Konungr _(King)_." She motioned at the small dragon at her feet.

Saphira snorted smoke rising from her nostril _King! She named him King, what does she think he is a dog?_

"I am Nasuada daughter of Ajihad leader of the Varden."

"My Lady." Ilian bowed curtsied to her.

"I am King Orrin."

"Your Majesty."

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer Son of Brom."

"Shadeslayer."

_It is good to know that we are not alone, hello little one, I am Saphira Brightscales._

"I am glad that I am not anlone as well, it is good to meet you Saphira Brightscales."

"Shall we go into your pavilion my Lady Nasuada?" Jormundur asked and she nodded.

"Yes we better."

Nasuada went in Jormundur at her heel, then King Orrin, Eragon let Arya and Ilian in before he stepped in himself smirking at Horst making comments about him always being in on the official business.

Eragon sat down in his usual spot as Saphira stuck her head through and Ilian sat beside him.

Konungr scurried onto Ilian's lap and sat in a defensive pose. "Ilian I would just like to inform you that Eragon shall be your teacher and that you shall stay a secret in the Varden until Eragon says, you are obviously far off from being able to train with your magic ability, so tell me. How are you with a blade?"

Ilian smiled. "I can't stand fighting with a blade, I prefer a bow and arrow, but if I must fight close range a mace with get my job done much faster."

"I would prefer if you learned to use a sword, that shall be something Eragon will teach you first. Anything else, Eragon, Arya?"

"I think I should start teaching her the ancient language, just because Kongunr is small does not mean that she can not use magic yet."

"I agree." Arya replies when Nasuada's gaze turns to her. "She says she can fight, and she can learn to use a sword when ever she wants, it's easy and doesn't tae that long. But I can tell you that Eragon spent a good three-four weeks just _learning _to pronounce words in this language."

_And we are still learning at that!_ Saphira says nodding.

"Very well, you can start with that." Nasuada says. "You have to rest of the day to settle in, but I would like you to start tomorrow. I shall have a tent set up for you two to study. Eragon can you take her to her tent, it's the new ne next to yours."

"Yes Lady Nasuada."

Eragon led the girl out of the pavilion and looked at Saphira as she crouched for them to get on. "You wanna learn how to fly a dragon first?" He asked smiling.

She looked hesitantly at Saphira then back at Eragon before nodding. "It would be an honor."

"You don't have to act so official. I'm only a few years older than you and trust me, growing up on a farm, formal talking isn't my thing."

"I grew up in the Uru'baen castle, I would get lashes if I were to talking with a snide tongue." She snapped.

"Of course, I'm sorry, but just know that you can let loose a little around me."

She smiled. And Eragon took that as a good sign and helped her and Konungr onto Saphira. They flew swiftly over the camp and landed in a clearing that was made for Saphira in front on the tent.

Eragon got off first and helped the shaking Ilian down. "That was…. Scary." She said holding Konungr close to he chest.

"It I the first few times." Eragon says laughing at his first ride on Saphira.

"So you named him King." Eragon said motioning at the small dragon in her arms.

"Yes, I did. He is my king." She said hugging him tighter and he hummed happily in response.

"I wish I could still do that with Saphira." He says patting her on the shoulder.

"How long until…." She trailed off her eyes falling on Saphira's.

"A few months."

"How long until he can talk?"

"Talk? Hmm I was starting to think that dragon's were born with the ability to talk with a tongue of attitude." Roran said walking up from behind Eragon. Saphira flashed her teeth at him and he chuckled.

"A few weeks till he talks, and Ilian, Konungr this is my cousin Roran, Roran Ilian and Konungr, this is Roran."

"Nice to meet you Roran." Ilian said bowing. Konungr bowed him his head.

"Ilian means happiness right?" Eragon asked.

She nodded. "Yes, my mother named me happiness and my brother peace."

"That is very sweet." Katrina replied appearing from nowhere. "I'm Katrina, Roran's wife." She curtsied.

Eragon noticed for the first time that her pregnant belly was visible now. "It is god to meet you." Ilian said shaking her hand.

"Master, if we may rest for the remainder of the day?" She asked Eragon.

"First off, please, of please don't call me master, it make me feel as old as Roran over here, and it's your day off, go, sleep."

"Thank you Shadeslayer. Will you wake me at the appropriate time?"

"I shall."

With a final bow she hugged her tiny dragon tighter and walked into her tent,

"Someone is going to get in trouble for falling in love with a student." Roran whispered to Katrina who slapped him.

_Roran you don't understand the fate of the dragon race lies in the paws of her dragon and mine. If I were to hate her then Saphira would hate him, if I were to treat her like a student, then Saphira would treat him like a student, but, if I were to lover than Saphira and Kronungr can have offspring. _

"I'm sorry." Roran says. "I didn't know."

"So you really don't have a choice in the matter do you?" Katrina asked.

"No, the whole of Alagaesia is up to mine and hers feelings."

"I am sorry." Katrina says.

_I'm not_

_Nor am I Little One, nor am I_

--

**A/N: What do you think??**


End file.
